Chain Reaction
by Starlite.Ghostwriter
Summary: Just something I had on my mind. One-shot. Rated M for A/O smut. Don't like? Don't read. /Re-uploaded/


**Disclaimer - **I, unfortunately, don't own any of the characters mentioned. If I did, Alex and Olivia would be a couple in the show! Anyway, I only take credit for taking the time to type this up.

* * *

Alexandra Cabot sat at her sturdy wooden desk, manilla folders and paper littering the smooth surface in a chaotic yet organized manner. Releasing a soft sigh caused by the stress of looking over files filled with evidence for SVU's most recent case, the blue eyed woman reclined in her chair just before setting the papers she held in her hands to fall on the desk before her. Allowing her stunning gems to slip closed, she would allow herself this moment of reprieve to settle her nerves and relax as much as possible. The blonde woman allowed herself several minutes of said relaxation before righting herself in her chair and adjusting her black glasses slightly. Just as she moved to delve into her work once more, her mind decided to become uncooperative.

Instead of her typical tunnel vision when it came to working her cases, her mind had been wandering off with thoughts of a certain brown haired detective as of late. Alex, having never been naïve, had been able to place the reason behind said thoughts; she had been attracted to the confident woman since they'd first met. Groaning inwardly as her mind painted vivid pictures of the brown eyed woman bending her over various objects and subjecting her to rough, hard, penetration, Alex tried to pull herself together. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep her cool demeanor in place around the detective, not to mention actually focusing on the work she needed to finish.

Previously the ADA had simply fantasized about the sweet caress of those soft, gentle lips upon her own on occasion. Soon those day-time fantasies had progressed into dreams that only grew more vivid as time wore on. The dreams, that had become increasingly more frequent, had soon evolved into the day dreaming she was currently subject to. _"God Alex...pull it together!" _Forcing her thoughts away from the mental impressions that left her groin throbbing with want, she refocused herself on the papers she had yet to go over so as to begin working on her opening statement for court.

* * *

A ringing phone pulled a chocolate eyed detective from a DD5 report she was working on. Reaching out a hand to pluck the blaring device from it's cradle, the beautiful woman held it to her ear, "Benson." Listening to the ME Melinda Warner on the other end.

"The results of the rape kit came back; she was raped repeatedly. She was, obviously and viciously, beaten and tortured. There was severe head trauma possibly caused by having her head knocked against a wall, as well as severe inflammation and tearing of her vaginal walls. It seems that she was drugged which is why there are no tell-tale signs of resistance; he won't be able to claim it was some erotic fantasy," the doctor finished with a release of air; these cases never became any easier.

"This will ensure he's locked away for life...thanks you for the timely report. I'll be down to get it in a little while," came the response from Olivia. Replacing the black phone back into it's resting place, the detective sighed softly. Brown eyes glancing up at the empty desk that sat across from her – Elliot had taken the week off due to a family emergency – she couldn't help but wish her partner were here; his presence always lightened the news of the results the ME found.

After taking ten more minutes to wrap up the DD5, Olivia pushed herself to her feet, closing the report in a manilla folder; she'd deliver it to Alex along with the medical report she was now on her way to pick up. Walking towards the elevator, she would slip inside as the steel doors opened, pressing the button necessary to arrive at her intended destination.

* * *

Taking a sip from her recently refilled cup of coffee, Alex immersed herself in her work fully. After battling with herself for a while, the blonde haired female had successfully managed to negate her thoughts from the detective she so desired. After feeling herself relax with the welcomed warmth of her coffee, she'd found it easier to focus on her work load. Working diligently, her head soon came up at the sound of a knock at her door.

"Come in," her cool voice called out to whoever stood behind the wooden barrier, welcoming them inside of her office. At the sight of none other than Olivia Benson, the ADA felt her heart speed.

She didn't have to wait long before the gorgeous woman before her was speaking, moving ever closer with each passing second. "Hey, a bit of good news came up regarding the case. We have enough evidence to lock Mr. Bayler up for life; he won't be able to harm another little girl." The detective's voice held a note of relief as she knew the man would never be allowed on the streets which in turn would prevent him from raping anyone else.

Alex swallowed unnoticeably as she forced her blue eyes to lock with the brown gems of the detective. Finding her voice she would speak in her typical cool, calm manner, "A good job on your part detective. If not for you bringing in the evidence to match the DNA, we wouldn't have gotten very far." Alex pushed herself to her feet, the brief conversation giving Olivia just enough time to reach the wooden desk and lay down the materials she held.

A light, returning ache at her core as her calm eyes quickly looked over the brown haired woman caused Alex to move around to the front of her desk and sit on the edge. Olivia was clad in a pair of tight, black trousers and a baby blue v-cut; the strain of the woman's full breasts against the fabric was almost enough to have Alex's mouth watering. Just as quickly as her eyes gave Olivia a once over, they were back at those dark brown gems.

"Had to make sure our prosecutor had something rock solid to work with, all in a day's work," the slightly shorter woman gave a light hearted laugh as she met the woman's gaze square on. She swore she saw some deep, hidden desire within those blue pools, but just placed it as her imagination. _"It's just your mind playing tricks on you...there's no way in hell she'd possibly feel like that..." _An unnoticed shiver passed through the woman, however, as her body responded to the image that'd immediately flickered to the fore front of her mind.

The room had grown silent, both of the women lost in the other's gaze. Alex, having recovered first, spoke in an almost out-of-breath tone as she swore she saw lustful desire shining in Olivia's dark orbs, "Anything else detective?"

Alex's voice pulled the other woman from her almost trance-like state. Taking a step forward at the unmistakeable want, the desire in Alex's eyes, she pushed a knee in between the blonde's legs, her hands placed on the desk the other was sitting on; Alex was trapped. "Just..one more thing Counselor..."

Alex's breath hitched in her throat as Olivia moved towards her, her eyes full of desire. Being trapped between Olivia's body and the desk behind her caused her core to wetten. Unable to wait a second longer after the detective's words, Alex pressed her lips against the strong woman's own soft ones. They both moaned into the kiss, Olivia's tongue pushing into Alex's mouth, exploring. Their tongues danced together heatedly as Alex's hands came to tangle in the brown, shoulder-length hair, tugging lightly. The olive skinned woman found her hands sliding up Alex's back, pushing her forward onto her thigh.

Pulling back with a gasp at the sudden friction at her core, the prosecutor soon found herself moaning softly at the light nips and kisses placed at her throat. The almost feral growl the lust filled detective uttered ripped a groan from the ADA as she began moving her hips against Olivia's thigh.

Trailing her searing tongue back up to Alex's lips, the dark eyed law enforcer worked the buttons of the other's white blouse before removing the offending fabric from Alex's person. Allowing her eyes to gaze at the flawless pale skin that was revealed to her eyes, Olivia couldn't help but trail her gaze up to Alex's stormy blue eyes. The sheer intensity of the desire that shone in them caused Olivia to slam her lips against the ADA's in a bruising kiss, hands roaming across the smooth skin that was exposed to her. She felt Alex's moan in her mouth as her hand stroked the blonde's abdomen, her erect nipples straining against the black laced fabric of her bra.

"God..." Alex moaned, throwing her head back, as Olivia's hand came up to squeeze and knead her right breast and nipple through her bra. After receiving the same treatment towards her other peaked mound, the piece of lingerie was finally removed. Alex could feel her sticky wetness coating her as the detective continued to ravage her torso.

Wasting no time, Olivia leveled herself with Alex's creamy mounds, pink nipples calling out to her. Attacking with her mouth, the brown eyed female sucked and licked at the impossibly hard peak before tugging at it with her teeth and soothing with her tongue. Soon after pulling the mound into her mouth, the detective's hand moved to knead the other, the pink nipple rolling roughly between her middle and index fingers only to be soothed with gentle strokes.

Blue eyes shut as she arched into Olivia's mouth. She was panting, and moaning, her arms that had moved to support her weight beginning to tremble. Fingers scratched at the desk beneath her, her nails making small scratch marks. As Olivia finally did away with the ADA's trousers and black laced panties that matched her discarded bra, she couldn't help as her breathing picked up. "Liv...please..." her voice was pleading and urged Olivia to her dripping core that much more quickly.

The hand that had been tending to the sensitive breast trailed down, stroking every inch of Alex's pale skin on the way to her yearning center. Allowing the tip of a finger to sample her wetness, Olivia's eyes widened and only grew darker with lust as she leaned forward and husked into Alex's ear. "So wet...just for me...Alex you're so wet..."

The words ripped a loud moan from the usually cold woman who'd turned to putty under the detective's touch. "P-please...Olivia please fuck me..."

Licking her lips, she gently pushed her finger into the searing heat of the woman begging her for release. Her teeth came to bite lightly at the lobe of Alex's ear before she sucked as her thumb stroked the throbbing clit that was just begging for attention. The sudden, acute thrust of Alex's hips and the sounds coming from the woman had Olivia biting her lip, another finger sliding into the ADA's sex as she began thrusting slowly. She sped her pace at the bucking of Alex's hips, the clenching around her fingers, and most of all the pleasure-filled call of her name.

"God! So close..!" Alex exclaimed as she felt the bubbling fire within her beginning to boil over. The rough treatment of her clit she received in due part to her words sent the beautiful woman over the edge. Throwing her head back she screamed out Olivia's name, blue eyes darkened with satiated arousal closing shut tightly. The detective road out her orgasm, coaxing her body through the post-orgasmic after shocks and spasms before placing a lovingly passionate kiss upon her lips.

"Alex..." Olivia felt herself whisper the woman's name just before she removed her fingers and licked the sticky nectar that clung to them, running all the way down to her wrist. Cleaning the substance with long, seductive licks, she was granted the pleasure of Alex moaning at the sight. Blue eyes peered into her own, a hint of exhaustion swimming in the now gentle orbs. "Alex..." she whispered again, pulling the blonde into a protective and loving embrace. "I love you."

Those simple, yet sincere and heartfelt words made Alex's heart swell with love. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around the detective, and place a series of loving kisses along the side of her neck that trialed up to those warm lips. Placing a loving kiss upon the addictive lips – she infinitely enjoyed Olivia's taste as she'd found out – the prosecutor gazed deep into those deep brown eyes. "I love you too...more than anything, more than anyone."

Before the new couple could engage themselves in any more passionate affairs, the phone sitting atop the sturdy desk rang. Both women jumped in surprise, their hearts almost jumping out of their chests before they both gave a simultaneously soft laugh. "Go ahead and answer it. I'm sure it's important _Counselor,_" Olivia finished with a purposely seductive purr that sent shivers down Alex's spine which transformed into a throbbing want as they reached her center.

Forcing from her mind the recent events that'd taken place in her office, Alex answered the phone after taking a calming breath; it had almost been impossible with Olivia looking at her as she finally had the time to admire her body.

Olivia's eyes trailed every inch of the attorney's body visible to her as she once more leaned against her desk as she spoke on the phone. Alex was absolutely stunning to say the least. Her legs were long and slender yet were unmistakably toned. The flawless legs led up to her curvy thighs and slender waist. Continuing her upward path of travel with her eyes, she noted the toned abdominals of the naked woman before her as well as the not too small, not too big breasts that was her chest. Slender arms with muscle rippling subtly beneath them...though they weren't toned to visibly show the muscle, Olivia had seen a display of strength she hadn't thought possible from the thin framed woman. Finally moving away from her body – she had a tad bit trouble not ogling at her breasts or trailing back down to her core – her eyes study Alex's face. Full pink lips that were slightly bruised from their antics only minutes early, perfectly set cheek bones, and her eyes...God those eyes! The piercing gems that shone so intensely with emotion that it took Olivia's breath away each time she allowed herself to gaze into the shimmering pools.

The light frown that scrunched the attorney's face oh so cutely pulled Olivia away from her thoughts, the sound of the phone being replaced in it's cradle causing the detective to arch an eyebrow. "What's the matter?" Olivia's voice was soft and concerned as she pulled Alex into another affectionate embrace.

"Bayler wants to deal. In exchange for a lighter sentence..he claims he'll not only give up the locations of two serial rapists, but testify against them..." Alex sighed into the warm embrace, allowing the closeness to bring her some comfort despite the unsettling news. She was at odds with herself. She hated the thought of a lighter sentence on such a menace...but she also couldn't help but want to lock the other two rapists away as well.

Olivia sighed softly, her hand rubbing at Alex's thigh in a soothing manner. She fully understood how hard it would be to go easy on Bayler but if it meant they were able to bag two more rapists before they struck again, it would be worth it. Easing the slight tension that radiated from the blonde, Olivia whispered softly into her ear, "Take the deal Lex. He'll be locked away to feel the same pain he inflicted upon those young girls and two more of the bastards will too. I know, believe me, I know, how hard it is but you know it's the best thing."

Allowing her eyes to slip closed and simply melt into the comforting strokes and words of her lover, Alex rested her head on the brown eyed woman's strong shoulder. She gave a light nod before stilling and simply sighing into the embrace. Before long the chill of being naked finally urged to prosecutor to reluctantly free herself from Olivia's embrace. "Next time you'll be the one naked..." Alex muttered as she moved about gather the clothing carelessly strewn across the office. No sooner as she fully clothed herself and tidied up her desk, Olivia watching with a triumphant smirk on her lips, had the door to her office been forced open.

Melinda Warner stepped through the door with a sheet of paper in her hand; it was a crucial piece to the medical report she'd unintentionally forgotten to send up with Detective Benson. After having realized the sheet was still with her instead of in the manilla folder, she'd torn herself away from a bit of research to deliver it. Stepping into the office, she would extend the paper to Alex before giving her an apologetic smile, "It's part of the medical report I sent up with Olivia. Seems the sheet was accidentally left with me," the doctor explained briefly before nodding to each of the women and seeing herself out.

"I'd consider her timing lucky on our part. God knows what would've happened if she'd seen..." Alex's voice trailed off as her mind flashed back to Olivia finger fucking her on her own work desk. It sent and undeniable surge of pleasure running through her but she hid it as she didn't want to risk another round in such a public place.

Olivia's lips quirked into a teasing smirk, "I'm sure she wouldn't have minded watching you squirm under my touch. Hearing you beg and make all those delicious sounds...I don't think anyone would be able to say no to such a thing." She couldn't help but chuckle softly at the glare shot her way. Before her new found lover could utter a warning, the detective spoke again, "I know, I know, you'll get me back. Why don't you come over tonight..? We could discuss the case, have a few drinks, and pick up where we left off..?" she asked tentatively; she didn't want to push Alex, especially since everything was so new with them.

A seductive smirk slid onto Alex's lips, her eyes gleaming in a way that made Olivia's knees go weak. "Sounds like fun detective. We might as well get going now...we're the only one's here at this hour," she purred the part about leaving then in Olivia's ear as she ran a finger under the toned woman's chin. Feeling that Olivia's eyes would follow her, she walked towards the door, hips swaying in a purposely seductive and enticing manner as she exited the office, the detective right on her heels.

* * *

The cab ride to Olivia's apartment was exciting to say the least. After having cuddling together, Alex's head resting comfortably on the detective's shoulder who held her close with an arm, the prosecutor began stroking Olivia's inner thigh. She purposely allowed her touch to fall extremely close to the woman's heating core, occasionally brushing over the covered treasure with a feather-light touch. The brown haired woman had yelped softly, catching the attention of the cab driver who subtly used the rear view mirror to sneak a peak. The man had to quickly tear himself away from the sight as Alex's hand pushed under the fabric of the shirt the detective wore to stroke at the skin of her stomach with teasing fingers. Biting back a moan, Olivia soon found herself struggling to keep her breathing steady; the daring blonde had slipped her hand into the detective's pants and stroked just above her throbbing clit through the, now wet, fabric of her panties.

Before Alex could further torment her lover, the cab rolled to a stop in front of the apartment building in which Olivia lived. Disentangling herself from the slightly flushed detective, she would pay for the cab ride, giving the driver an extra $5. "Sorry for the trouble," Alex's voice was mischievous, eyes gleaming with knowledge; she'd caught the man gazing at them from the mirror. Climbing out of the taxi, she would walk up the four-stair flight and wait for Olivia to open the door and lead them up to the apartment.

The moment they'd stepped inside, Alex dropped her bag. While Olivia turned to close and lock up for the night, the blue eyed woman saw it as a chance to slip out of her heels which she did quickly. Just as Olivia would have been able to move from where she stood by the door, the attorney pinned her against the wood. "Let's skip the paperwork and the drinks. I'd much rather drink from you detective..." her voice husked into Olivia's ear, her hand deftly working the button and zipper to the chocolate eyed woman's trousers.

"A-Alex.." the law enforcer moaned, head leaning back against the door as she felt those slender fingers moving along her covered, swollen slit. The light pressure of Alex pushing the very tip of her finger into her entrance before trailing her hand upward to remove her shirt and bra caused the strong woman to groan at the loss of contact. Lifting her arms to help Alex pull the shirt off and shrug off the bra, she would soon tangle her fingers in long blonde tresses and pull her lover into a passionate kiss.

Both women gave a moan as Alex's hands worked Olivia's mounds and the hardened nipples begging for attention. Pulling away from the kiss to gasp and arch into Alex's touch at the tender kneading to her sensitive breasts, she felt Alex nibbling and nipping at her neck, trailing nips and kisses to her throat. Her grip on the silken hair in her grasp tightened as she felt the biting and sucking at her collarbone; the mark left there would last for at least three days. The knowledge of such an obvious display of possession sent a shiver through the detective's body that translated into even more pleasure.

Moving down and taking one of Olivia's nipples into her mouth the prosecutor chewed at the hardened peak before circling with her tongue and sucking gently. Her, now free, hand worked it's way down the other woman's body, coaxing the dark pants to fall from her lover. As Olivia shifted to step from her pants, she noted her panties had been pulled off as well; she was completely bare to Alex's hazy, lustful eyes. Pushing the tip of her finger into the woman trembling against the door, she would circle her tight wetness before trailing the digit downward. Pulling the finger back up the aching slit, she would circle the throbbing, swollen clit in a teasing manner; Alex wanted to hear Olivia beg.

Bucking her hips reflexively, Olivia couldn't help but pant harshly. "Alex...please..." She was shaking with want. If Alex continued teasing when she was so close to tipping over into the dark abyss of her climax, the detective feared she might lose her mind.

"Please..? Please what Liv?" Alex purred into Olivia's ear as she released her breast and moved up the slightly shorter woman's body. As she waited for her lover's response, her fingers ran figure eights around the pulsing clit before lightly running along the dripping slit.

Taking a sharp intake of breath, Olivia bucked into the teasing fingers in an attempt to get the attorney to enter her and push her over the edge. "God Alex please..!" She let out a pleading whimper as she felt the fingers teasing her core move upward; the ADA was truly evil.

"Tell me...tell me what you want me to do to you," Alex breathed as she seductively began trailing down Olivia's searing body with her mouth, leaving a trail of hot kisses in her mouth's wake. Blue eyes bore into the brown eyes over her lover both set of gems dark with desire and passion. Alex was already going to give Olivia release regardless of if she said anything, and at this point only wanted to see how far she could push the strong-willed woman.

The light kisses that heated her already burning body further caused a lengthy moan to sound from the detective. Brown hues closed at the electric shocks that seemed to branch from each kiss centered and surged through her dripping wetness. Voice a raspy whisper, she managed to speak, "Alex...take me please..! I-I want your tongue...please...I'm so close...so wet Alex...just for you, only for you..." The pleading woman was trembling uncontrollably now as her lover was on her knees. She could feel the hungry gaze upon her swollen being before her legs were placed over Alex's shoulders. Olivia's hands, which had been clawing into the wood of the door to her apartment, tangled harshly in the blonde's hair at the feel of her hot tongue running across her folds.

Alex moaned at the taste of her girlfriend, she was immediately addicted, and plunged her tongue deep inside of the writhing detective. Circling and thrashing in a wild yet controlled way inside of Olivia's depths the prosecutor soon found Olivia's sweet spot. The scream ripped from the woman's throat at the sensation pushed Alex to take her. Replacing her tongue with two steadily pumping fingers, her mouth circled the throbbing clit and sucked.

"Fuck..! Alex...yes!" Olivia screamed as she pulled the attorney closer, the fire surging through her about to snap the coil that would push her into sweet oblivion. "Ah..ALEEEEEX!" She screamed, knuckles turning white as her body shook with an explosive orgasm so intense she thought she'd die right there.

Riding out Olivia's orgasm, Alex soon pulled away, running her tongue over the shimmering coating on her lover's legs. After licking Olivia clean, the blonde would lap up the juices that ran down her fingers and wrist before easing up to hold Olivia who would've gone crashing to the floor with her jelly-like knees. She listened as Olivia's breath became steady placing light kisses along her neck and collarbone all the while. "You alright sweetheart?" she asked softly, placing a tender kiss on the sweat coated cheek.

"I think you might've killed me..." she breathed, brown eyes finally opening. Taking a moment to allow her vision to clear, she would focus on the blue eyes of the woman who'd just allowed her to experience the most intense orgasm of her life.

Giving a soft laugh, she would place a gentle kiss on those alluring pink lips. "Let's get you to bed then. I don't need to lose you tomorrow," Alex would lead Olivia to the bedroom since she knew the apartment relatively well; she'd been over to go over case files and evidence on more than one occasion. As Liv settled into bed, Alex stripped out of her clothing and crawled into bed next to her. She sighed softly as she felt the detective's strong arms wrap around her frame and pushed herself against the other woman as much as she could. Snuggled safely in the law enforcer's protective and warm embrace, the attorney allowed herself to relax and fall into a peaceful sleep, both ready to face the world.

* * *

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic for L&O: SVU so I can only hope you enjoyed this one. Feel free to send me ideas and/or help me improve.

Until next time~


End file.
